<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let’s Try Something... Fun by Cypienne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395842">Let’s Try Something... Fun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cypienne/pseuds/Cypienne'>Cypienne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adults, Aftercare, Aged Up, BDSM, BDSM Scene, BDSM aftercare, Bondage, Dom/sub, Ember Island, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Husbands, M/M, Masochism, PTSD, Sadism, Sexual Experimentation, Trauma, Wax Play, fire lord, married, tags will be added as I go👍</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:27:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cypienne/pseuds/Cypienne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sokka wants to, maybe, try something he overhead two of the palace maids whispering to each other about- something that, maybe, has piqued his interest for a while. But no, Zuko would never be into that. He’s way too much of a typical I-like-soft-and-gentle-things royal for that..... Isn’t he?</p><p>This is where I’ll post details, ficlets, and pics for my SoZu BDSM Royal Husbands!AU!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let’s Try Something... Fun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sokka x Zuko BDSM AU</p><p>Sokka is the first to suggest they “try something new”, but Zuko isn’t interested......until Sokka accidentally gets a little too rough with him in the heat of the moment and they both cum the hardest they ever have and Zuko begs for more.</p><p>~</p><p>The first person Sokka boasts about his new interest to is Aang.</p><p>He tells him about his and Zuko’s experiments for a grand total of 3 weeks until Aang tries to reciprocate their conversations with his own experiences.</p><p>He now avoids the topic with dramatic disgust.</p><p>~</p><p>Zuko’s favorite type of play is rope play. He likes to feel the rope gradually constrict around him as the scene goes on, until Sokka pulls the ropes so <em>tight</em> that they leave angry marks that last all week, and Zuko in the headiest subspace.</p><p>~</p><p>Sokka enjoys the hell out of BDSM- I mean, who wouldn’t love the rush of domming Zuko, the <strong><em>Fire Lord</em></strong>?!- but what he loves most about their play is the <em>aftercare</em>. He loves pampering and praising the shit out of Zuko, his husband, and loves that he’s the only one who can.</p><p>~</p><p>Early on into their experimenting they decided to try out some wax play. Sokka excitedly bought a specially made red soy candle from a traveling merchant who specialized in <em>specialty</em> items.</p><p>He and Zuko traveled to Ember Island for an impromptu vacation where they could spend a week alone, excitedly trying out all of their recently acquired toys and trinkets.</p><p>They took special care to make the room comfy and cozy for their ventures.</p><p>They laughed and kissed and touched- then Sokka took out the candle, Zuko lighting it, and poured it onto Zuko’s skin.</p><p>As the hot wax hit Zuko’s skin he froze and turned pale as a sheet. Then he <em>screamed</em>.</p><p>The flashback lasted only half an hour, but the rest of the week was spent picking up the pieces scattered about by a long since forgotten fear.</p><p>They would’ve considered the trip a complete disaster, but the way Sokka sweetly held and cared for Zuko through it all - bathed him, whispered words of affection, massaged his nightmare-tense muscles- only further enforced a long held truth: they loved each other <em>most</em> in the world.</p><p>~</p><p>Sokka spends the next month researching everything he can about BDSM, and the effects of PTSD. They don’t end up trying to play again for 6 weeks, but when they do Sokka is confident that he won’t hurt Zuko like that ever again, and Zuko is confident that he never did.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>